


Just Like A Tattoo, I'll Always Have You

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: "You ... got tattoos? ... As a Christmas gift for me?"Personally, he wasn't really sure wich of those was more surprising- and slightly confusing"Well yeah, I mean, ya' know, a couple's tattoo? .. Sorta... thing?"





	Just Like A Tattoo, I'll Always Have You

**Author's Note:**

> I will _always_ love tattooed!Stiles and I really wish I wrote it more often, maybe I'll start in the new year

When Stiles opened the door, Derek wasn't entirely sure if he should be relieved or annoyed

"Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting for you since this afternoon,"

It wasn't that Derek was trying to be The Controlling Boyfreind or anything, Stiles was free to go anywhere and do anything he wanted, but Beacon Hills was the capital of Horrible Things and he couldn't help worrying, when Stiles was gone for longer than usual, that something horrible had happened to him

It seemed only logical, and in all honesty, it really wouldn't be the first time

"Calm down T-Rex, I was out getting you a Christmas gift," Stiles huffed back

Derek decided to ignore the weird dinosaur comment just this once, he had much bigger concerns on his hands

"You were out getting me a gift and yet I see no shopping bag in your hands," he observed, causing Stiles to roll his eyes

"Ok, first of all, you just ASSUME that I brought your gift in here and was going to wave it around in front of you? How do you know that it isn't still in the jeep and I'm not just waiting on you to fall asleep so I can bring it in huh?"

Ok, that was a fair enough point

"Second of all, you're just ASSUMING- again- that I brought something home today, maybe I didn't even find anything, or maybe I DID find something but it's huge and it has to be delivered later,"

That too was a good point

Kind of a frightening point, but a good one all the same

"And third of all, you're just assuming that what I got for you was a material possession when in fact it isn't,"

...

Ok, here's where Derek grew lost

"So you're saying... what, exactly?"

"I'm saying that for reasons that are about to become quite obvious, I'm going to go on and give you your big Christmas present now, just don't freak out on me alright?"

"Always the first sign of something good to come, being asked not to freak out about it," Derek said with a slightly listless sigh

"That's the spirit,"

Either Stiles didn't get the sarcasm or he was choosing to look right past it

Knowing Stiles, it was almost certainly the latter

A moment later, he watched with a quirked brow as his partner shifted around and started rolling his shirt up, then lowered his pants a little, showing off....

Bandages

....

What..?

"Ahh right, hang on a sec," he winced, starting to peel the bandages on his hips back, and revealing a set of tattoos

A triskelion and the Tree Of Life

The tree was Stiles' symbol, a vital part of his witchcraft, but the triskelion....

Well, that one was obvious

"You ... got tattoos? ... As a Christmas gift for me?"

Personally, he wasn't really sure wich of those was more surprising- and slightly confusing

"Well yeah, I mean, ya' know, a couple's tattoo? .. Sorta... thing?"

"I see what it is," Derek chuckled, taking a step closer and wrapping an arm around his boyfreind's waist, tugging him closer and flicking his gaze down at the matching inky marks on the witch's pale skin

"I'm just ... shocked, I mean I thought you had a huge problem with needles,"

"Oh I do, I very much do, in fact I was passed out the entire time, Scott had to give the artist instructions and to be perfectly honest I'm really just lucky that I don't have Kira's name on here instead of your triskelion, ya' know, with the way he talks,"

"I'm aware," Derek teased, his expression soft and warm as he finally moved his gaze up to meet the other's

"But... if you had that much of a problem with it... then why do it in the first place? Why not just get me a sweater or something and save yourself the pain?"

"Well it ... it isn't just about Christmas, I mean this was great timing but I've been planning this for months now, it's important to me Derek, _you're_ important to me, and I want your mark on me, always, I've been learning alot about tattoo-magic-"

"That's a thing?"

"Yeah, I know, it's shocking, but apparently there's a magic for just about everything, anyway, that isn't the important thing, the important thing is that I've been learning about it alot lately and ... well, there's a really special connection that comes from having someone else's mark on you, be it a tattoo or a bitemark or... ya' know... anything, I wanted that specialness, I wanted it with you,"

Stiles was a romantic

Some people were surprised by that fact but Derek wasn't one of them

Even still, he had never expected his _extremely_ needle-phobic boyfreind to go this far for him....

"I love them," he said quietly, gently cupping Stiles' face and leaning down, giving him a soft kiss and allowing himself to indulge in the moment for a beat, just.... lingering, relaxing into the affection, letting himself enjoy the peace, before finally and reluctantly pulling away, a small smirk resting on his face now

"I just have one little problem,"

"Oh great, and that would be what exactly?" Stiles huffed back, arms already wrapped around Derek's neck

"I can't decide if your Tree Of Life would look better on my chest, or on my back beneath the triskelion,"

"Oooh.... I'm thinkin' chest, personally,"

...

He paused, eyes narrowing slightly

"You have to get it burned on with that werewolfy tattoo nonsense don't you?"

"Yep,"

Stiles heaved a sigh, patting Derek on the shoulder as he broke out of the hold and stepped away

"You're on your own for that pal, I'll get stabbed with needles for you, but the smell of burnt flesh still makes me puke, so for the sake of your shoes, I'm just gonna stay home wile you're doing that,"

"I kind of figured," Derek chuckled back, eyebrows raising as he leaned down and picked up the bandages on the floor

"Uh, Stiles, about those tattoos.... are you allowed to get your hips wet during the healing process?"

Stiles paused, turning around and smirking

" _Nope~_ , somebody is gonna have to help me with the bathing for a wile,"

"You realize that this means there are _other_ things you can't do wile they heal as well, don't you?"

Stiles, in that moment, looked like a kid learning that Santa wasn't real

".... I'm gonna look for a healing spell,"

"You do that,"


End file.
